Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to an x-ray tube, and more particularly to a method and a system for correcting focal spot location deviation due to the motion of the x-ray tube.
Traditional x-ray imaging systems include an x-ray source and a detector array. The x-ray source generates x-rays that pass through an object under scan. These x-rays are attenuated while passing through the object and are received by the detector array. The detector array includes detector elements that produce electrical signals indicative of the attenuated x-rays received by each detector element. Further, the produced electrical signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis, which ultimately produces an image.
Typically, the x-ray source includes an x-ray tube that generates x-rays when an electron beam impinges on a focal spot of an anode surface. However, when the x-ray tube is in motion, such as may happen with a portable x-ray device, for example, the focal spot of the electron beam may move away from a determined location during the exposure time. As a result of this deviation of the focal spot from the determined location during exposure, motion blur will occur in the produced image of the object.
In a conventional x-ray imaging system, image processing techniques, such as motion deblurring, are employed to correct the motion blur of the produced image. However, these techniques are related to post processing of the image to correct the motion blur, and not related to correcting the deviation of the electron beam or the motion of the x-ray tube itself. Also, since the motion deblurring technique is performed after the image is produced, the time and cost for imaging the object is unnecessarily increased and the performance is in general undesirable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and structure for correcting the deviation of the electron beam due to motion of the x-ray tube.